A Long Family Reunion
by PrinceJordan69
Summary: Theodore Long is busy with Kristal, his new fiancée. Who will run Smackdown? His niece, Monica. But, while she is the boss, will she find love in the WWE? BatistaOCRandy Orton
1. Arriving on Smackdown

A Long Family Reunion

Theodore Long is busy with Kristal, his new fiancée. Who will run Smackdown? His niece, Monica. But, while she is the boss, will she find love under her employees? (Batista/OC)

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving On Smackdown

Monica Long walked through the backstage area as her stilettos clicked on the floor. "I can't believe I'm finally here." She said to herself. She flipped her dark brown, honey highlighted hair over her shoulder and licked her lips. She was about to turn a corner when she was stopped. A male cleared his voice. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head, seeing Alvin Burke Jr., aka MVP, standing there. "Hey, good lookin." He said as he strutted over to her. Monica giggled to herself.

"**Hi."** She said with a gorgeous smile on her face. She pulled her sunglasses off of her face and flashed her pearly whites in his face.

"**What's your name, cutie?"** Alvin asked her.

"**Monica. Monica Long."**

"**Monica Long? As in…"** MVP couldn't finish his sentence before Monica finished it for him.

"**Yes. Teddy's Long's niece."** Monica leaned her head to the left. MVP backed off of her a little as she giggled at him and continued on her way towards her uncle's office. She finally found it and knocked lightly. She opened the door. **"Uncle Teddy?"** She said as she poked her head in. She looked in and didn't see her uncle, but another man.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Teddy Long." She said. The man turned around and she recognized him as Dave Bautista.

"**He stepped out for a second. I'm Dave."** He said as he stuck his monstrous hand out. She slid her hand into his and looked up at him, feeling like she was looking at a skyscraper.

"**Monica. Monica Long."**

"**Oh yeah. Teddy told me about you. His niece. He didn't tell me you were so beautiful, though."** Monica shyly giggled at him as the door opened again.

"**Monica! Hey, babygirl!"** Monica turned around and seen her uncle walk in.

"**Hi, Uncle Teddy."** She said as she hugged him. Teddy walked to his desk, shaking Dave's hand along the way.

"**Dave, I see you've met my niece."** Teddy said as he sat down.

"**Yeah. Teddy, you didn't tell me she was this beautiful."**

"**What can I say, playa?"** Teddy laughed at himself. **"So, Monica, you all ready for tonight?"**

"**Yep."** Monica said in an excited way.

"**What's goin on tonight, Teddy?"** Dave asked, intrigued.

"**Oh, I neglected to tell you. I'm taking a leave of absence here shortly, playa. Other business. So, I needed someone to run the show for me."**

"**And who better to do so than his niece?"** Monica finished her uncle's question. Dave looked in between the two and laughed to himself.

"**You're introducing her tonight? Hope you're ready, Monica."** Dave said to her as he walked out of the office, leaving the Longs to have a family reunion.

//Later That Night//

Teddy's music played through the arena as the show started. He strutted down to the ring, slapping a few hands along the way. He got in with a microphone in hand. **"Miami, Miami!"** He shouted as the Miami, Florida crowd cheered loudly.

"**Are y'all ready to get this show started?!"** The crowd erupted with cheers again as Teddy nodded his head in agreement.

"**Well, with sad news bearing, I regret to inform you all that I'll be taking a leave of absence for a while,"** The crowd booed at this as Teddy started. **"Don't worry, playas and playettes. I didn't do this without a back-up plan. I got somebody to run this show just as good as I would. She's here tonight. Give it up for my niece, Monica Long!"**

Domino by Lil Kim played through the PA system as Monica walked out, dressed fiercely from head to toe. She wore her hair in waterfall curls. Her torso was covered with a silk, cherry button up shirt. Her voluptuous legs were shown off by a black mini-skirt. Her feet were decorated with black pumps. She walked down the ramp and into the ring, grabbing her uncle's hand. The crowd cheered for her. If she was Teddy's niece, she had to be qualified. She smiled at the sizzling crowd and waved at them.

"**Monica, babygirl, I'm gonna let you take over from here."** Teddy gave Monica the microphone. Monica felt power stemming from her body. She brought the mic up to her lips to speak, when she was stopped suddenly by Vickie Guerrero walking onto the stage. The crowd booed her with remembrance of what she and her nephew, Chavo, did to Rey Mysterio.

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa!"** Vickie shouted as she continued down the ramp. **"Teddy, what are you thinking?"** Vickie asked the General Manager as she stepped into the ring**. "I'm the Assistant General Manager here. If anyone should be the General Manager in your absence, it should be me!"** The crowd booed.

"**What do you suggest we do about this predicament, Vickie?" **Teddy asked. Vickie pondered as Monica brought the mic back up to her lips.

"**A match."** She said. The crowed cheered loudly Vickie immediately objected to this idea but Teddy smiled.

"**A'ight! Tonight, it'll be Vickie Guerrero against Monica Long to find out who will be Smackdown's next General Manager!" **Vickie stormed out of the ring as Domino played. You could hear the voices of Michael Cole and JBL in the background.

"**Well, John. We were expecting a phenomenal show and that's what we're going to get! Tonight, it'll be Assistant General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, against the General Manager's niece, Monica Long!"**

//Pre-Match//

Monica laced up her boots as she was getting ready for her match. The door opened and in walked her opponent, Vickie. **"Hope you're ready."** Vickie said as she smiled down at her. **"First night in the ring and next week, your first night as General manager of Smackdown."**

"**I'm as ready as I'll ever be."** Monica replied, standing up. **"I gotta go do this interview to announce this match as an I Quit match. See you out there."** Monica said as she walked out of the locker room. She was walking through the corridors as she was on her way to the interview area when she suddenly bumped into someone.** "I'm sorry." **She said. She looked up and seen none other than Dave Batista.

"**No, the apologies should be coming from me."** He said as he helped her regain her balance**. "You on your way to your interview?"** Dave asked.

"**Wow. Word travels fast around here."** Monica said as she laughed. **"Yeah, I'm going to do it right now, actually."**

"**Can I escort you?"** Dave asked, sticking out his arm. Monica giggled and wrapped her arm in his. They walked to the interview area and Dave released her as Todd Grisham stood.

"**All ready, Monica?"** Todd asked her.

"**Sure am."** Monica said as she stepped into the camera's view. The cameraman counted down inaudibly and pointed to Todd.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing right now with the General Manager's niece, Monica Long, who will be having her first debut match tonight against the Assistant General Manager, Vickie Guerrero. Monica, are you ready for your match tonight?"** Todd asked. He moved the microphone towards her.

"**Todd, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Vickie Guerrero will be getting a lesson in respect tonight, whether she wants one or not."** Monica said**. "In fact, I've heard from a few of the boys in the back that Vickie has been going around saying that she will beat me to a bloody mess tonight. Well, Vickie, I got news for you. Since you seem to think you can beat me tonight, I have a surprise. Our match will not only be to see who will be the new General Manager of Smackdown, but it will also be an I Quit match. Loser leaves the WWE forever."** Monica said. She walked out of camera view and the cameraman shouted, **"Clear!"** Monica hugged Dave.

"**Good job, kid."** Dave said to her.

"**Thanks. I'd better go and finish getting ready. My match is after Eugene's."** Monica said as she walked away from Dave.

//The Match//

Vickie Guerrero stood in the ring with her nephew, Chavo, behind her as she looked at the entrance ramp, awaiting Monica. Domino played as pink and blue lights shown over the crowd. They cheered when Monica walked out onto the ramp in her pink and blue ring attire, which lead little to the imagination. She smiled the entire way down to the ring, slapping hands along the way. She got in the ring and stood on the second rope, blowing a kiss to the crowd. She then turned her attention to Vickie. The match was on…

//The Climax//

For a majority of the match, Monica had the upper hand on Vickie. At this moment, Monica had Vickie in a headlock. Vickie pushed her into the ropes and began to distract the referee. Chavo Guerrero stepped into the ring, undetected, and grabbed Monica by her hair. Monica began to plead for her safety, as she was much smaller and weaker than Chavo. Chavo lifted her up, ready to perform a brain buster on the young girl. The crowd began to cheer as a male figure ran down the ramp. It was Batista. Batista ran into the ring and speared Chavo to the ground. Monica looked on, completely unknown to the fact that Vickie had gotten to her feet. Vickie charged at Monica from behind and pushed her down**. "You'll never beat me!"** Vickie shouted as she performed a Boston Crab on Monica. Monica groaned in agony until she thought of what her cousin taught her. She wrapped her hands around Vickie's feet and pulled them from under her, causing her to fall forward. Monica quickly pulled Vickie into an STF and applied ample amounts of pressure on her. Vickie groaned in agony as the referee put a microphone to her. **"What do you say, Vickie?" **He asked her. At first, she couldn't bring herself to say it. But, as she realized she didn't have a way out of this one, she had no choice.

"**I QUIT!" **She shouted into the mic as the ref called for the bell. Tony Chimel stood up.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, your winner and the NEW General Manager of Smackdown, MONICA LONG!"**

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Please bear with me if it wasn't good, this is my first WWE story. Anyways, please R&R for me.

-Jordan


	2. The New GM

Chapter 2: The New GM

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Monica, Trevor, and the story idea. Everything else is copyrighted by the WWE.

* * *

Monica walked into the arena as she slid her shades off. A young man walked up to her and smiled. "Hi." She said politely, looking down at him. He couldn't have been more than 17 years old. 

"**Hi, Miss Long. I'm Trevor, your personal, off camera assistant."** He said excitedly.

"**Oh yes. Vince told me I would be getting an assistant. How old are you Trevor?"  
**

"**16."** He stated, taking her duffle bag from her shoulders. Monica laughed at her accuracy in his age. She took off walking down the hallway, towards her office.

"**So, Trevor, I'm guessing Vince already told you what I'll be needing for the show tonight."** Monica inquired.

"**Yes, ma'am. I already picked it all up. It's in your office."**

Monica was impressed that the young boy was prompt, even ahead of schedule. Monica opened her office door and was surprised at its set up. A picture of Martin Luther King Jr., her uncle, and herself on the right wall. A beige, leather couch covering the left, and a gorgeous, marble desk. She looked at the couch and seen her night's attire. She turned back to Trevor**. "You've done well, kid."** She said as he kicked the door shut and sat her duffle bag down. She walked to her desk and sat down beside it, just as the phone rang. She was about to answer it before Trevor grabbed her hand.

"**I'll get that."** Trevor said. Monica threw her hands up and smiled as Trevor picked up the phone.** "Miss Long's office."** Trevor said into the receiver**. "Miss Long is in a conference right now, **_**Mr. Batista**_**, but I'll see if she's available."** Trevor said, emphasizing Dave's name. Monica gestured for the phone.

"**Dave?"** She said.

"**Hey, Monica."** Dave said. She began to smile widely as she heard his deep voice on the other end. **"How you feeling?" **He asked her, referring to last week.

"**I'm fine. A little sore but it's nothing I can't handle with a match tonight. I never got the chance to call you and say thanks for comin out there. I had no clue Chavo would pull something like that."** Monica said, crossing her legs.

"**No problem."** Dave replied. The door opened and Monica looked up. Trevor walked in with three tapes in his hands.

"**Um…Dave, I'll see you later tonight. I've got business to handle."** She said. Dave said his goodbyes and they both hung up. **"What's this?"** Monica asked, taking the tapes from Trevor.

"**Tapes from amateur wrestlers that Vince wants you to look at. He said that there are three superstars he's thinking about bringing to Smackdown, but he wants your opinion. There is a Super Heavyweight, A Cruiserweight, and a Diva."** Trevor informed her. Monica popped in the first tape and a Cruiserweight popped up.

//Later That Day//

Monica hung up her office phone from talking to Vince as a stagehand came to her door. **"Five minutes until show time, Miss Long."** He walked out and Monica stood up. A knock came on her door.

"**Come in!"** She shouted. The door opened and in walked Torrie Wilson and Michelle McCool. **"Hey, girls."** Monica said.

"**Hi, boss lady."** Torrie said. They both sat down with puzzled looks on their faces.

"**Did I miss something?"** Monica asked as she stood in front of them. She looked in between the two as they looked at each other.

"**We heard Vickie backstage talking,"** Michelle started but began to hesitate**. "She's saying that your match last week was a fluke match and that you really weren't meant to win it."** Michelle finished. Monica got a confused look on her face, as she was told that the match last week was supposed to be her's.

"**She's also saying that she'll beat you if she ever got the chance to wrestle you again."** Torrie added. Monica laughed at the backstabbing that was taking place. Technically, Monica couldn't fire Vickie from the WWE as that was Vince's job, but Smackdown was her's now. She could do whatever she wanted.

"**Thanks, girls. I really appreciate it. If you'll excuse me, I have to go introduce Smackdown in just a couple of minutes."** Monica walked out.

//Smackdown//

Domino played loudly as the lights dimmed. The main beat dropped and Monica walked out onto the ramp to the deafening cheers. She smiled widely. _**'I can't believe this is all for me. These fans. I love being the boss.'**_ She thought to herself. **"Ladies and gentlemen, the General Manager of Smackdown, Monica Long!"** Tony Chimel said. Monica got in the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"**WHAT IS UP, LOS ANGELES?!"** Monica screamed into the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"**MON-I-CA, MON-I-CA, MON-I-CA!"** The crowd chanted. Monica smiled at the ovation she was getting. She walked around the ring a little before she spoke again.

"**I have to admit, it feels damn good to be in front of a Smackdown crowd."** Monica started. **"As the new GM, Smackdown will be a brand new show. Not for the worse, of course for the better. I am a Long, after all."** The crowd cheered. Monica was about to speak again before she was interrupted by low, hip-hop music playing. Everyone turned to the entrance as The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry, made his way down to the ring.

"**John, that's…that's Mark Henry but what is he doing out here?" **Michael Cole asked. Mark Henry got in the ring and stood menacingly over Monica's small frame. Monica handed him her microphone, never losing her place or gaze on him. He took the mic and began to speak.

"**Recently, your uncle, Teddy Long, has been overlooking talent on Smackdown. By talent, I mean me."** The crowd booed as Monica folded her arms across her chest**. "Now, we all know that the Great Khali has beaten some of the best in this business. The Undertaker…Batista…but he hasn't beaten me. I want a match. Tonight against The Great Khali for the title."** Mark Henry demanded. Monica looked out onto the crowd as they gave their opinions and she took her microphone back.

"**Who in the HELL do you think you are?"** She asked him, emphasizing the word hell. **"My uncle didn't fold under you, Mark. And I refuse to do so either. If you think for one second that just because I'm a woman that I'll give you anything you want, you're deadly mistaking. And that goes to anybody here on Smackdown. I will not be intimidated. With that being said, let's get this damn show started."** Monica said. She dropped the mic to the floor and stepped out of the ring as Domino played again. She walked back to the backstage area and was met by Dave.

"**Handled yourself well out there, kid."** Dave told her as they hugged.

"**Thanks. I was scared shitless."** Monica said as she let out a sigh of relief. Dave laughed at her. **"You all set for your match tonight?" **She asked Dave, referring to his match against Chavo that her uncle had made last week.

"**Yeah. I'm ready."** Dave said. They walked back to her office in silence and Monica looked up at him.

"**I'll be watching**." She said. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Monica walked into her office, leaving Dave to grin widely. He touched his cheek and looked at her name on the door. Then, he walked off to go prepare for his match.

//Climax of Dave's Match//

For the entire match, Dave had controlled the tempo. At this moment, He speared Chavo onto the ground and was doing his usual taunt, signaling his Batista Bomb. Vickie climbed onto the apron with her back to the entrance ramp and began to complain to the ref. Dave walked over to her and began to argue back with her. The crowd cheered loudly as they watched the entrance ramp. Monica came running down in jeans and a tube top, with tennis shoes on. Her hair flowed loosely on her head as she ran to the apron. She grabbed Vickie's legs and pulled her onto the floor. Monica continuously hit Vickie in the face with her fists. The referee got out of the ring and broke them up. Meanwhile, in the ring, Dave had performed his Batista Bomb. Batista covered Chavo and the referee got into the ring. **"1…2…3!" **He shouted. The bell rang and Batista's music played through the PA.

"**The winner of this match…BATISTA!" **The crowd cheered as Monica climbed into the ring and hugged Dave. Dave and Monica walked to the backstage area and to her office.

"**Congratulations."** Monica said as they walked in.

"**I couldn't have won without you. Other than Eddie, the Guerreros are something that can't be taken lightly."** Dave said as he sat down on the couch. Monica sat behind her desk.

"**Why'd you change outta your suit?"** Dave inquired.

"**Because I wasn't planning on going out again tonight for the show. Wasn't expecting Vickie and Chavo to pull something like that."**

"**You should think about dressing like that more often. You look good."** Dave said, causing Monica to giggle and blush a little. **"Listen," **Dave started again. **"Are you doing anything later tonight?"** Monica shook her head no**. "Well, how about you and I go out to dinner."** Dave asked.

"**What?"**

"**You and me. Dinner?"** Dave asked. **"How about it?"**

"**Dave, we've only known each other for two weeks and your already asking me on a date?"** Monica asked. Dave laughed at the funniness in the situation**. "I'm sorry, Dave. We shouldn't. How about we just start out slow and see where things go from there?"**

"**That's fine with me."** Dave had been upset at her choice for a split second before he realized how right she was. Dave got up and hugged her again. "**I'd better go shower up." **Dave walked out of Monica's office and she sighed heavily.

"**Damn it! I like Dave so, what the hell did I not accept his offer for**?" Monica asked herself. She shook her head and began to gather her things to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. Big thanx 2 Animal-Luvr 4 being mii 1st reviewer. This chapter is for you! I'm goign to advance the next chapter a few months because nothing good will happen in betwen then. Anyways, keep reading for me!. 


End file.
